It's a Malec Wedding Tale
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Magnus has planned a very romantic way to propose and wed Alec, that is until Alec manages to screw it all up. Will they have the wedding or is their love doomed?
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments characters or the plot. The characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and the plot belongs to my friend who doesn't have internet so I'm typing it up for her.

The Proposal

(no one's point of view)

Alec had no idea what was happening. All Magnus had explained to him was to meet him in this meadow. So many thoughts were running through his head and most of them were frightening because he never knew the answer. Why had Magnus asked him here? Was he going to breakup with him? Why, if he was going to breakup with him, and because of what? Did he say the wrong thing? Worn clashing clothes? Ugh, Alec was so confused and wished Magnus appeared to at least tell him what he did wrong so he wouldn't be left to ponder these questions in unbearable silence and in a very beautiful setting. There was a large lake-as blue and as crystal looking as a sapphire-; the grass and trees were so luscious and green-it was like the trees were a big green canopy and the grass was made out of teddy bears-; it was so unreal looking- like a meadow out of a fairytale or picture.

Only Magnus would take him somewhere that looked this fantastic, which reminded him of the question of how he got there. One minute he was asleep in his bed, the next he woke up because of a loud crash-more like a gunshot-and was fully dressed standing in the middle of a meadow. While in the middle of walking away, his eyes spied a note lying on a rock. Picking it up slowly he began reading it but to his disappointment, the note demanded he stayed where he was and was addressed by a secret admirer. The note had a postscript telling Alec to look up into the tree canopy. Doing as was directed, Alec looked up and, to his astonishment, saw something truly breathtaking.

Magnus was on a beautiful unicorn, covered in glitter, and portraying a straight face. Fearing the worst of his thoughts, Alec decided that if Magnus was riding a unicorn to breakup with him so he could easily ride away, then Alec was going to end it with him first. Walking up to Magnus feeling upset and furious, Alec began screaming curse words at the top of his lungs, the pain becoming more and more unbearable with each step. Finally approaching Magnus, Alec started calming down enough to ask a real question only to answer it himself.

"What's this all about Magnus? Oh, wait, I already know!" Alec said in a steel-like voice.

"You do?" Magnus exclaimed with dread in his voice. "But I was so secretive and so careful about not dropping clues or hints. How did you find out anyway? Was it Isabelle that told you? Or Clary? Tell me it wasn't that awful downworlder what's-his-face..."

"No, I figured it all out on my own and I never wanted to be with a glitter-crazed maniac for the rest of my life anyway so you can say that you broke-up with me" and with that, Alec stormed away but was stopped at the edge of the trees by someone he really wished wasn't there.

"But...but Alec..."

"Save it Magnus, he's obviously too stupid to listen to what you have to say."

"No, he is going to listen to me whether he likes it or not." And with that, Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec appeared, clearly upset and confused.

"Now, Alec, we are going to have a little chit chat and any unwelcomed visitors are going to be snapped away." After another snap, Alec tried to speak but it was just complete and utter silence. A few minutes had passed and then Magnus began speaking again.

"Alec, what on earth possessed you to run off like that?"

"Magnus, you mean you don't know! You really don't know! Gee Magnus, I thought you would be smarter than that and at least have the decency to know what you did. "

MAGNUS POV MAGNUS POV MAGNUS POV

(what's going on inside his head)

Oh, my, what did I do? I was so careful to try and let nothing about proposing to him slip. Oh how did he find out? It was probably Jace who told him. Ugh, shadowhunters and their parabati are such gossipers. Warlocks on the other hand are quiet, mysterious, and reserved. Not to mention reliable and dependable but that's a whole other subject I don't have the time to get into at the moment. Speaking of which, I wouldn't have expected Alec to be this upset over marrying me. I thought he would absolutely love to marry the magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn.

(no one's point of view)

"Where are you getting to, Alec?"

"You are breaking up with me aren't you? I mean talking to everybody except me, avoiding me, and I guess you just don't care about me anymore. I'm going to make this easier on everyone right now when I say, WE ARE OVER."

"O...o...over? But...but...but Alec..."

"No, no buts. We are over that is final." And with that he walked a few steps away before being magic ked back next to Magnus, whose eyes had glazed over and a scowl on his face.

"Alexander Lightwood, why the hell do you think that I would break up with you? You truly don't know anything about the way I feel about you but surely you don't feel the same way I do. I came here on a happy mission but now, you transformed it into hatred. You are obviously a blundering idiot who has no clue about anything in the world, especially wardrobe choices, and now I won't tell you why I came here. I'll let Jace tell you himself since you two are 'brothers' and then let the guilt eat at you while you rot in hell and I'm laughing at you from up above. I love you but if you are breaking up with me because you love Jace then go ahead. I can't love someone who loves someone else."


	2. Forgiveness

Chapter 2-Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I still don't own the mortal instruments characters, settings, or most of the plot. But I do own my creative imagination. sorry to all my readers out there! I was grounded and couldn't use the computer but I am back now. Thanks to all of you who reviewed or subscribed!

"Magnus, why did you poof me away? It was just getting to the good part! Man, I wish I had some popcorn in the beginning of Alec's stupidness." All of a sudden, a body walked through the clearing of the trees. As the figure came closer, the hair shone in the sun, like golden spun thread curled to perfection.

"Jace. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Alec's voice was as cold as ice when he spoke through his teeth. He was having a bad day already and seeing the smart ass Jace just added to the list.

"Well hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy pants."

"Jace what in the freaking world do you know about why I'm here? I mean seriously, were you trying to break us up or something because right now it looks like you are and I HATE YOU!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I'm just trying to help!"

"Help? Does this look like you're helping! NO! Jus- Just leave me alone Jace. I'm serious." And with that Alec stormed off, leaving a lonely Jace.

"Magnus, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jace, I don't know." After he said that, Magnus' cell phone rang.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone!"

"Its for emergencies only. _Hello..."_

And with that, the two of them poofed out of the forest, waiting for one of them to devise a plan on how to get Magnus and Alec back together.

A/N: will they ever get back together and who was that who called Magnus? Hmmm I didn't know he had a cell phone! Click review to find out sooner!


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: same as last chapter

Isabelle's point of view:

While looking for all of the ingredients for tonight's dinner-, Alec came storming in through the house with tear-stains on his face claiming Magnus doesn't love him anymore. Being the older sister, I had to find out all of the information so I called up Magnus to demand what had happened.

Halfway through the second ring, Magnus had picked up the phone.

"Hello..."

"Magnus what the hell is going on? Alec just stormed into the kitchen-crying-claiming that you don't love him anymore. Did Jace make a mess of things because I can call Clary and let her know to decapitate, or rather behead, him for what he did. And I don't think he would want that..."

"Izzy, I didn't do anything I swear! Alec made a mistake in thinking Magnus's proposal was a break-up meeting. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE can you not tell Clary a word? Please? Also, can you put him on the phone?" Jace's voice sounded pleading and desperate.

"Ugh, okay fine. I will TRY, keyword being TRY of course. He locked himself in his room with arms full of ice cream. But if it doesn't work out and if he doesn't want to talk then we need a plan to get you two together." And with that, I walked through the institute up the stairs and down the hallway to Alec's room.

"Alec? I know you're upset but maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe what you heard was wrong. Alec please open up the door, don't make me barge down the door. C'mon Alec please let me in." I pounded on the door a couple times before I was going to try to knock down the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody. Iz, just please leave me alone..." He sounded all choked up and miserable. I just had to make this right somehow.

"I'm coming in Alec whether you like it or not." Man, I am pretty persistent. Hmmm...am I like this all the time?...okay Isabelle think about Alec In his time of need I'm getting distracted...wait a minute...he needs a distraction...A DISTRACTION!...oh I got it! A movie! A movie is the perfect distraction! But wait...I should Invite Magnus and set them up on a date! Yeah a date! Then they'd have to talk about their problems and not make a scene! I'm a genius! Perfect!

"Iz, are you still out there?" All of a sudden the door creaked open.

"Isabelle?"

"Ahh! Alec, you scared me from my thoughts. Hey Alec, I'm not going to lie to you but you look awful." He truly did look awful, wearing sparkly sweats and a black long-sleeve, his eyes all red and puffy from crying with a few tissues shoved into his hand. One would think that Church the cat died right then and there.

"So...sor...sorry Izzy." He hiccupped, then continued. "I...im...fi...fin...fine." And then he broke down in sobs.

"Alec, there's nothing you need to be sorry about. How about you get yourself cleaned up and then we go and see a movie together. Sound good? You even get to pick the movie and I'll pay for anything you want when we get there."

"O...okay. Thanks Isabelle... For everything." He truly did sound sincere.

"I know Alec, I know. Just get ready and I will be waiting in the kitchen for you. Come down whenever you're ready to go." He turned and shuffled back into his room to get ready, closing the door behind him.

I ran down the hallway and stairs to get into the kitchen so I could call Magnus and tell him what we were going to do.

Magnus's point of view:

Magnus poofed Jace and himself near Taki's on the sidewalk. They then began walking down the street on their way to Pandemonium.

"Hey Magnus, can we..." Magnus's phone just started ringing, cutting off whatever the shadowhunter was going to say. Before the phone could even ring again, Magnus picked it up and started talking.

"Isabelle, darling, did you talk to my poor Alec?"

"Yes I did, Magnus, and I want you and Jace to come to the movies with us."

ooooooh...i am truly evil! Diabolical Leaving my readers with a poor cliffy! Oh well! Review and I will add a new chapter sooner!


End file.
